Savior
by ValentinaxGrimmjow
Summary: This is a oneshot for a friend. ShizuoXOC


A random vending machine flew past my head. It was meant to hit my brother who was either flirting with Tenshi Heiwajima or molesting her left arm. Either way the spikey haired busty blonde just stared at him with a bored expression as the vending machine flew past them.

"Stay the hell away from my sister you flea!" Tenshi's older brother, Shizuo, growled angrily.

Shizuo's angry warning went unnoticed by my brother who just smirked and continued touching Tenshi's arm. I had a feeling this was going to get ugly real quickly as Tenshi let out a sigh and shoved my brother out of the way of another 'flying' vending machine.

"Ahh! Ten-kun is such a nice person! Saving me yet again from her brother's wrath!" Izaya said in his usually happy voice as he glomped the poor woman.

Tenshi sighed and rubbed her temples while muttering," Fucking glomping me in public….parasitic bastard…."

She looked aggravated, but I could tell she enjoyed my brother hugging her.

"Let go of her you flea!" Shizuo growled, now armed with a stop sign.

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand all this….violence.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

The two males stopped and looked at me.

"You both need to stop this! Violence never solves anything! It just makes things much worse for everyone!"

"She's right you know." Tenshi said as she finally pried Izaya off her.

Izaya just grabbed her wrist which caused her to frown in annoyance.

I let out a sigh," Let her go dammit."

Izaya smirked smugly as he responded, "My my….how demanding of you Imooto-chan*" he said arrogantly before letting Tenshi's wrist go.

Tenshi immediately goes to my side and glares at Izaya through her red tinted glasses.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

I shrug, "Hell if I know."

Izaya suddenly smirks and holds up something. It was a wallet with Alucard from Hellsing on it. Tenshi eye twitches and feels the pocket on her vest.

"Hey that's my wallet!" Tenshi snaps.

Izaya just smirks," You want it? Come get it!"

Tenshi groans and starts chasing after my brother yelling, "Give it back you fucking bastard!"

I was left with a confused yet slightly peeved Shizuo Heiwajima. I felt a small blush creep up my face. I've been somewhat infatuated with him since he and Izaya fought for the first time, but I'm Izaya's sister. I doubt he'd even care how I felt. The blonde man slid on his blue shades and straightened out his bow tie before calming down and placing a cigarette between his lips.

"Sorry about that Tora." He said after a moment of silence while he pulled out his lighter.

I looked at him and nodded before thinking, 'How come he hates Izaya so much and not me? I mean we look a lot alike and he's my brother so….'

"So...we're going to working together with Tom." He said awkwardly.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I uh… look forward to it."

Shizuo gave me a small smile before nodding, "Great. Well uh… see you tomorrow then."

I nod and wave good bye and start heading home. About 15 minutes passed and I was soon in an alley way that was a short cut to my house. A pair of hands grabbed me from behind making me jump. It was a man in his late 30's who reeked of alcohol. The stench of it coming off his breath turned my stomach and made me gag as he pressed me hard into the wall.

"That bastard Orihara…. Giving me the wrong info," He grins, his crooked yellow teeth showing, "Tora Orihara….. I'll be getting back at you brother for ripping me off by fucking with you!"

Fear iced its way into my heart as the man tried to rip off my tank top.

"WH-What! Get the hell off me!" I screamed trying to kick my attacker in the chest.

The man let out a grunt as I landed a solid blow but he seemed to be unfazed by it as he slammed me into the wall hard. I cringed in pain and felt a warm sensation ooze from the back of my head. My arms and legs seemed to give out. 'Oh god,' I thought,' I'm going to be raped!' Tears pricked my eyes as I started to tremble. A voice echoed through the alley making both my attack and myself look up.

"Sh-Shizuo? Shizuo!" I exclaimed.

"Oh a pretty boy huh? I'll fix your ass pretty boy!" my attacker yelled letting me go to lunge at Shizuo Heiwajima.

A bad move. Shizuo dodged the man and readied a fist.

"The fuck you will!"

Shizuo slammed his fist into the man's face, sending him spiraling into a bunch of trash cans. The man was knocked out cold and I watched with tears falling from my eyes as Shizuo walked over to me.

"Are you alright Tora?" He said kneeling down in front of me.

I nodded my head and let my raven colored bangs cover my eyes. Shizuo rubbed the back of his head before pulling me in for an awkward hug. I was stunned at how gentle he was being and almost pushed him away.

"What are you doing Shizuo?"

"Isn't this what you do when someone is scared or something?" He asked slightly irritated.

"I-I-I guess. Thank you Shizuo."

He nods and helps me stand then notices the blood on the back of my head.

"Come on. Let's take care of that wound." He said taking my hand gently and pulling me out of the alley way. We walked quietly to his and Tenshi's house and unlocked the door. A German shepherd, who had been sleeping on the floor beside the living room table, looked up at Shizuo. Her name was Chigi** and she was Tenshi's dog. Shizuo had gotten her the little German shepherd to his sister last year for her 21st birthday. Tenshi had been in a car accident and majority of her memory had been lost. Tenshi had then started suffering a bad case of depression. Shizuo, who knew about his sister's love for dogs, went to a pet shop and bought a well-trained 5 month old German shepherd for Tenshi. When he told Tenshi that the dog was hers…..she smiled….for the first time since the accident. Izaya and I had been there hiding behind a corner. I was happy for her and happy to see what a good brother Shizuo was. Izaya is a good brother to. He may not show it, but I know he cares about me.

Chigi sat up and barked happily as she saw me.

"Chigi. Get the med kit." Shizuo told the dog.

What the dog did shocked me. She ran to the bathroom and actually came back with a med kit!

"Wow…"

Shizuo nods, "Tenshi trained her well."

He took out a few bandages, a small clean cloth, and a bottle of peroxide. He poured a little bit of peroxide on the cloth.

"This is going to sting a little." He said as he moved some of my raven colored hair and started dabbing the peroxide cloth at the wound gently.

I hissed in pain but soon relaxed. He placed the bandages over the wounds.

"There how does that feel?"

I smile up at the blonde haired man, "Great. Thanks Shizuo."

A light splash of pink tinted the blonde bartender's cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked away from me and muttered, "Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn!"

I tilted my head in confusion at him and stood up.

"Shizuo?" I ask as I touch his shoulder.

Everything happened so fast. I was touching his shoulder and the next thing I know I pinned to the wall kissing Shizuo Heiwajima. My fingers twined in his blonde hair as we kissed roughly. His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close. He pulled away panting heavily.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that Tora…." He whispers.

"You mean you don't hate me? Even though I'm Izaya's sister?"

Shizuo looks at me and pushes a lock of my hair out of my face.

"Honestly Tora….I could give two shits who you're related to. Right now all that matters is you. I…" he looks away as a blush threatens his cheeks and mutters, "I love you Tora."

I smile and hold him close, shocking the blonde. Nuzzling in his chest I whisper, "I love you too Shizuo…."

Shizuo places two fingers under my chin and lifts my head up. I see a small smile on his face before he leans down and captures my lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue glides along my lower lip asking for entrance. Smirking I decide to keep my mouth shut. He growls playfully against my lips before sliding his hand up my tank top. I let out a gasp as he touches my breast. He takes his chance and slides his tongue in my mouth while picking me up. He walks for a moment and pretty soon I hear the sound of a door closing as my back hits something soft. A mattress….

Tenshi finally got her wallet back from Izaya, feeling quiet successful with herself as he walked her back home. Tenshi unlocks the door and opens it. She and Izaya freeze. They heard noises that sounded like bedsprings bouncing. Izaya and Tenshi both look at each other.

"You don't Shizuo's having….." Izaya starts as he hears a woman moan.

Tenshi looks at him shocked as she hears, "Harder Shizuo!"

"Errrrr the question is with whom…"

The answer soon came from Shizuo as he lets out a loud moan.

"You like that don't you Tora?" he groans out from beyond the closed door of his room.

Chigi whimpers as Izaya and Tenshi sweat drop and look at each other, completely grossed out by the fact Tenshi's brother and Izaya's sister were having sex.

"Wanna spend the night at my house?" He asked the blonde woman who is becoming traumatized.

"Please and thank you." She says putting Chigi's leash on.

Izaya nods and the dog and two people leave, all three completely horrified at what they just witnessed.

With one last thrust Tora and Shizuo cry out in pleasure. Both drenched with sweat and exhausted from love-making. Shizuo lies down beside Tora on the bed and pushes a lock of hair out of her face before kissing her forehead. Tora smiles and snuggles into her lover's chest happily as she falls asleep in absolute bliss. Shizuo grins and holds Tora close before closing his eyes and falling into a blissful sleep of his own.

A/N: Sorry if Shizuo is OOC at the end. This is a oneshot for a friend. I do not own Tora Orihara. She belongs to HarumiKitomi. Nor do I own Shizuo or Izaya. I only own Tenshi Heiwajima.


End file.
